Portable electronic devices are ubiquitous because their applications are seemingly limitless. Some examples of portable electronic devices are cell phones, smartphones, email paging devices, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), audio players, video players, video cameras, still cameras, and portable video games. Increasingly, the functionalities of foregoing are being incorporated into single multi-function electronic devices. One challenge in designing a multi-function electronic device is to increase the operable surface used for input and output devices, such as display screens, keyboards, trackwheels, cameras, and touch screens. Yet, in maximizing the operable surface, care is also needed to reduce the volume of the device so as to maintain portability. A popular solution is a flip device that pivotally attaches a screen to a keyboard. In use, the flip device is flipped open to expose the screen and the keyboard. In storage, the device is closed like a clam with the screen facing the keyboard. However, as the functionalities of multi-function devices increase, flip devices can prove limiting.